


The Stalker

by Stormyskies20



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies20/pseuds/Stormyskies20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Halloween story :) hope you enjoy</p><p>Aidan can finally afford his own home after being left penniless when he and his boyfriend Orlando split up .<br/>His friends Richard and Martin are always there for him and he is also introduced to a mutual friend Dean .<br/>Events take a turn for the worst when Aidan starts receiving mysterious phonecalls and even more worrying  whoever it is seems to have access inside his home is this person someone he knows and who can he trust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Home

It had been hard since the breakup Aidan had rented an cheap flat on the wrong side of town commuting to his smart office on the tube then after a long day returning to squalid conditions .  
There had been nothing nice about where he had been forced to live people bolted there doors at night drew the blinds and ignored any noises that travelled up from the street below pretending not to hear .  
Aidan had endured it but now after being frugal for months on end he had finally saved enough to put down a small deposit on a house of his own .

The day Aidan moved he couldn't have been happier leaving the flat that was slowly sucking his life from him .He had long ago stopped having friends around being sociable was no longer an option for the brunette partly the fact there was no spare money and also the fact that he constantly felt inferior to his work colleges they flashed their cash lived a live of decadence and selfishness and in truth Aidan wanted no part of it he kept his head down worked hard and pretty much kept himself to himself .

There were exceptions Richard for instance he had been one of the first people Aidan had met at work and they had hit it off almost immediately and because he had befriended Richard he in turn met Martin a delightful gentle man who in fact turned out to be Richards partner in life .

Aidan envied them he had thought when he had found Orlando he had found his one but two years down the line the man had walked out on him blaming his lack of ambition amongst other things .

So this was it a fresh start at last a place of his own yes it was going to take a lot of work and all his spare cash but he didn't care it would be somewhere safe and secure for him to be after months of misery .

Richard and Martin helped him move traveling back and forth moving his belongings from the flat till finally late afternoon he had been able to shut the door on the place and hand back the keys .  
BY the time Richard and Aidan returned Martin had got the place nice and cosy okay they were sitting amongst lots of boxes but the place felt nice kinda homey and Aidan loved it .

It was a couple of weeks later when Aidan had some time off that he met Dean the blonde had been recommended he did odd jobs for people for cash but his true calling was photography and Aidan liked him as the blonde walked around the place he made a note of all the jobs that needed to be done Aidan watched wide eyed as the list grew .  
Finally they settled themselves at the kitchen table and the blonde pushed across the long list of jobs Aidan would have to wait he couldn't afford for all of them to be done but winter was coming and there were some that were pretty urgent .

Dean sat and sipped his tea he liked the brunet in fact he found him incredibly attractive the way his dark hair fell about his face the severe brows and those almond eyes not to mention the guy was fit. Pulled away from his thoughts he realised Aidan was talking and he scribbled down the jobs Aidan had prioritised .  
Finishing his tea they called it a day Dean would start at the end of the week and Aidan would be at work so he wouldn't be in the way although the blonde wouldn't have minded .

Heating up a pan of soup and tearing off a hunk of bread Aidan flipped on the TV and relaxed he had a new box set and in his spare time he was determined to work his way through it .He had just finished up when the land line rang out not many people used that phone and Aidan answered half expecting a cold caller but instead he was greeted with silence "Hello " again nothing giving up the brunette hung up and made his way to the kitchen were he washed the dishes  
The phone rang out a second time and Aidan answered "Hello " again nothing .Placing it down again he moved to the sofa to resume his program and again the phone rang out "Hello " nothing "Hello who's there ?"no answer .  
Aidan was getting bored of this but he didn't dare leave the phone off the hook just incase it was someone having problems getting through so reluctantly he replaced the receiver only to have it ring out "hello who's there ?" again no answer but this time there was breathing someone breathing heavily on the other end of the phone .

Time passed and Aidan thought no more of the mysterious phone calls and life carried on Dean came around as planned and the place started to take shape a new kitchen sleek and modern a new bathroom a power shower installed with simple white tiles and a large window put in to add extra light in what had been a dingy room and a new boiler essential for the up coming winter months .

The men had become good friends in the last few weeks and after finishing up for the day they headed out to the pub for a couple of beers .They went to the local it was nice scrubbed pine tables stone flooring quirky art on the walls and no slot machines or television just good beer and good company.

Aidan had begun to sense that Dean liked him and in truth he began to have feeling for the blonde he enjoyed his company and he was certainly easy on the eye this man might just be what he needed to take away the bitterness he had after Orlando.

They had said their farewells at the pub and Aidan made his way home but the whole time he felt a sense of unease he couldn't quite pinpoint it but he felt as though he was being watched .Shaking his head he told himself he was being ridiculous and he scanned the street it was empty apart from the far end were a man was walking his dog what the hell was wrong with him .

Approaching the front door he felt his stomach drop something was wrong .Pinned all over the door were photographs of him at work ,shopping the pub and oh god inside the house itself .Terrified he stood there not knowing quite what to do ,it was then he heard the phone begin to ring out .  
A


	2. Is there anybody there ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling of being watched grows and Dean becomes significant in Aidans life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Dean / Aidan story please as a new writer feedback is invaluable :)

Aldan pulled down the photographs and pushed them into his pocket .Turning the key carefully he scanned the place for intruders his heart was thumping and his hands shook slightly "It'll just be someone playing tricks on me " he told himself but they were doing a good job of un settling him .

Making his way over to the phone he gently picked it up and held it to his ear ."Hello Aidan " , Breathing a sign of relief the brunette relaxed it was Richard calling to invite him to lunch the next day Dean would be there and Martin was a great cook so the brunette readily agreed .  
Walking through to the kitchen he made himself some tea but the sense of unease stayed some of the photos were of him in the kitchen and maybe whoever was trying to frighten him was watching him at this very moment A shiver ran through his body and he checked all the windows and doors were secure before retiring to bed .  
Aidan found it hard to settle for obvious reasons but eventually exhaustion took over and the brunette slept late into the morning Realising the time Aidan jumped into the shower and pulled on jeans and his favourite grey sweater collecting his car keys he grabbed a bottle of red and took off .

Lunch was delicious and the company most welcome .If Richard and Martin were trying to set the two boys up with each other there was no need the growing feelings between the two men were obvious to see and Aidan caught the odd look of satisfaction pass between the older couple .

It was only when they settled with coffee that Aidan thought to mention the events of last night.Pulling out the photographs from his coat pocket he handed them round hoping that one of them would own up to the hoax Instead he was met with concerned silence each of the other men quietly passing around the pictures .

In the end it was Richard that spoke "Aidan you must report this " The brunette shook his head "its just a joke I'm sure someone will own up " Dean gently took his hand "Aidan these pictures are not funny there frightening this person watches you Aidan and watches your house look at this one whoever took this would have been in your garden looking in at you "

Aidans heart jumped and he took another look at the photograph Dean was right even if they had used a zoon the picture would have been taken within Aidans garden it was of him preparing super dressed simply in a vest and sweat pants Aidan met the others eyes "fuck"

Dean took Aidan to the station were they retold the story to a rather uninterested constable .Upon leaving Dean took Aidans hand "stay at mine tonight please Aidan "It was bank holiday the next day but even so Aidan shook his head "I can't impose on you Dean its not fair " the blonde disagreed "you would be more than welcome Aidan and lt would give us time to increase your security" tightening his grip "At least I would know your safe you can have the spare room " Aidan had to admit it was tempting but nobody was going to force him out of his own home .

Reluctantly the two men said there goodbyes and went there separate ways Pulling up in his car Aidan stared at the front door ,how was this happening and why him ?

Locking the car behind him he made his way down the path Sat on the door step was a large bouquet of red roses long stemmed and exquisite ,expensive .  
Heart pounding he picked them up and read the card " ROSES ARE RED , VILOLETS ARE BLUE MY LOVE IS TRUE AIDAN I'M WATCHING YOU !!!"

The brunette felt sick his knees buckling beneath him why was this happening?Fumbling for his phone he immediately called Dean "Please Dean I need you ".

 

Dean wasted no time in fetching the brunette they threw some clothes into an over night bag and left .  
As soon as they arrived at Deans he pulled out two cold beers and handed Aidan one . The brunette was visibly shaken and Dean didn't blame him whoever this was they were a real creep and clearly it was getting to his friend .

Dean did all he could to calm the brunette he rang Martin and Richard but reassured them that there was no need to come over but Aidan would be staying with him .  
Returning to the other man he sat himself down and pulled him into a hug stroking soft fingers through wild dark curls "thankyou " Aidan whispered Dean grinned "been trying to find an excuse to get you over to my place anyway " .The brunette chuckled "Oh yeah " turning his face to the brunettes Dean placed a gentle kiss on soft lips.

Aidan spent the night curled up in Deans arms they hadn't had sex but had just made out for hours quietly talking ,touching ,kissing till sleep took them .

The next day after breakfast Dean made for the local ironmonger returning with all sorts of locks "We'll go over and get these fitted" Aidan nodded he couldn't stay every night at Deans .

As they pulled up they saw Martin and Richard just arriving Martin immediately pulling Aiden into an embrace "you poor thing " the little man looked concerned but was pleased to see that Dean was still around "were going to fit some more locks and put up some security lights" Dean informed them and beckoning to Richard to follow they made there way indoors. 

As soon as they entered they knew something was wrong .The whole house was in a mess belongings turned upside down and on the kitchen table a note WHERE DID YOU GO LAST NIGHT AIDAN I MISSED YOU ! DONT DO IT AGAIN !!!!!


End file.
